The field of the invention is an accessory for a typical or standard cycle kickstand and particularly an accessory device which can be easily applied to conventional cycle kickstands and which will disperse or distribute cycle weight so that the cycle can be parked on soft surfaces such as ground or blacktop without sinking into the surface and tipping over sidewise.
On two wheel bicycles which will not stand alone it has been the custom in the past to mount a kickstand to the left side of the cycle on the frame immediately adjacent to the rear of the cycle from the area of the pedal mounting area. The kickstand included a solid metal cylindrical leg having a foot or ped portion at the end thereof remote from the cycle bent at an obtuse angle relative to the leg. The operation of such a stand is well known and includes a position of said stand leg and foot enabling the cycle operator to lean the cycle to the left on a surface creating a tripod type position in which the front and back wheels and kickstand foot are in simultaneous contact with the surface and the cycle will, therefore, stand in a stable manner.
However, when the cycle is parked in such a manner on a soft surface such as earth or blacktop the weight of the cycle caused the ped portion of the stand to dig into the surface. The cycle would then lean further to the side than desirable and eventually fall over on its side. This has created an increasing problem of inconvenience and cycle damage as the popularity of dirt bikes and use of bicycles of all types on dirt surfaces has achieved increasing popularity.